Apocalypse
by cheerstogus
Summary: Ces trucs? T'as jamais été au cinéma? Ces trucs, c'est des zombies. Ces enfoirés sont attirés par le bruit, la lumière et la viande fraîche -par les temps qui court; nous. Ils ne meurent jamais, sauf si on leur explose la cervelle, va falloir vous salir les mains. Et hors de question d'utiliser un flingue, on risque de se retrouver face à une horde. Mais surtout, ne jamais, je dis
1. Prologue

Ces trucs? T'as jamais été au cinéma? Ces trucs, c'est des _**zombies**_. Ces enfoirés sont attirés par le bruit, la lumière et la viande fraîche -par les temps qui court; _nous_. Ils ne meurent jamais, sauf si on leur explose la cervelle, va falloir vous salir les mains. Et hors de question d'utiliser un flingue, on risque de se retrouver face à une horde. Mais surtout, ne jamais, je dis bien jamais, les laisser vous mordre ou vous griffer.  
_** -**_ _Et s'il nous mordent ? _ __  
_** - **__T'as plus qu'a te tirer une balle dans la tête._


	2. 1

Au début, personne n'y croyait. Ni les hommes politiques, ni les scientifiques. Un homme qui en mange un autre n'était apparemment pas un sujet très 'préoccupant' -pour citer le Président. Qu'est ce un homme qui a la rage ? On le soigne et c'est tout, on en parle plus. Affaire classée.

Et ensuite, les cas de ce genre ce sont multipliés par dizaines, par centaines, par milliers... Réduisant l'humanité en cendre. Ces horreurs détruisaient tout ce que l'homme avait mit tant de temps à bâtir. Séparant les familles. La panique complète. Elle n'avait pas mit longtemps à se répandre, de continents en continents, de villes en villes. Écrasant toutes résistances, de n'importe qui. Très vite, la richesse, le statut social, la couleur de peaux et tout ces critères qui régnaient avant furent négligés, pour une seule chose : la vie.

Ils s'y accrochaient tous, désespérément. Mais ces trucs, ces choses, ces _**zombies**_ furent plus fort. Plus nombreux. Ce fléau se répandant comme la peste. Comme une traînée de poudre. Ou toute expression qui vous plaira, tant qu'elle désigne quelque chose d'horrible et de rapide.

Il y avait à présent deux catégories de personnes sur terres: ceux qui mourraient, puis qui se relevaient pour errer à la recherche de quelque chose à dévorer et qui se faisaient à nouveaux tuer par la seconde catégorie. Les rôdeurs et les survivants. Les zombies et les futurs zombie. La mort, partout.

Difficile de continuer à espérer, hein? Et pourtant, il y en avait encore, des personnes qui espéraient. Des fous qui croyaient vraiment qu'ils y arriveraient, qu'ils rebâtiraient le monde. Qui tenaient. Qui se battaient. Pour la survie. Comme depuis la nuit des temps; il a toujours était question de survie.

Et il y avait ceux qui n'en savaient rien, qui vivaient tranquillement- la troisième catégorie dont les deux autres ignoraient l'existence. Qui jouissaient encore de moments d'insouciance, de nourriture mangeable et de vêtements propres. Qui n'éraient pas dans ce monde, en essayant de dévorer la première chose (ou personne) qu'ils pourraient trouver. 'Au petit bonheur la chance', comme on dit.

Alors, oui pour eux, la chose la plus surprenante de ces deux derniers mois, fut de voir débarquer une jeune fille, visiblement mal en point, sur le pas de leur porte.

- _Elle respire ?_

Cinq garçons se tenaient au dessus d'Eleanor, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi elle était la et surtout, dans cet état là, les cheveux, les vêtements et le corps pleins de boues et de sang; un sac remplit de provisions et d'armes à en faire pâlir l'armée. Elle avait eu de la chance._ Une chance de cocu_, avait-elle penser, avant de s'évanouir.

- _Je crois._, répondit le grand basané.

-_ Comment est-elle arrivé la ?_, demanda un autre; le frisé.

- _Je crois que la vraie question reste : Que lui est-il arrivé ?_, répliqua le plus jeune, occupé a fouiller dans le sac de leur 'invitée', _Wah, elle en a des armes. Et c'est pas du toc_, ajouta t-il en pesant un 9mm dans sa main droite.

Personne ne sut que répondre, et ils se contentèrent de laisser le grand basané jouer au médecin. Ils étaient tous inquiets à l'idée d'héberger une inconnue blessée, armée et recouverte de sang. Quelque chose chez elle les inciter à la garder avec eux, au moins jusqu'à qu'elle se réveille. Les deux autres qui n'avaient pas encore ouvert la bouche, se jetèrent un regard apeuré. Etant les deux qui avaient vu le plus de films d'horreurs parmi les cinq, les scénarios les plus horribles et les plus sanguinaires se multipliaient dans leurs têtes.

- _Elle va s'en sortir ?_, demanda le seul des cinq qui était chauve, malgré son jeune âge, jetant un regard inquiet a la fille allongée devant eux.

- _Bien sur. Elle n'est pas gravement blessée, juste une petite entorse à la cheville. _

- _Alors pourquoi elle s'est évanouie si elle n'a rien ? Et d'ou vient tout ce sang si elle n'est pas blessée ? _

Tous scrutèrent le corps de l'étrangère, cherchant une faille, une griffure ou n'importe quoi qui expliquerait les éclaboussures de sang visibles sur son corps. Tous la fixait depuis qu'elle avait été déposée en urgence sur la table de la salle à manger, guettant le moment ou il devraient appeler la police pour leur demander de venir chercher un corps. ' _Ne pense pas à ce genre de chose_', s'obligea le brun, rester dans son coin.

- _Bon, on fait quoi ?_, questionna le cadet brisant le silence oppressant qui s'était installé et sortant par la même occasion ses amis de leur état de choc.

Mais aucun n'eut le temps de répondre, car la fille se réveilla en sursaut, attrapa son couteau et se jeta à la gorge du garçon le plus proche.

La peur s'empara d'elle d'un coup et augmenta de plus en plus à chaque secondes.; l'adrénaline lui courant dans les veines, son instinct de survie la poussant à attaquer. Le son se coupa autour d'elle et, couteau en main, elle brassait l'air, dans l'espoir d'en attendre un; au moins un. Histoire de reprendre contenance et de chasser cette peur. Elle essaya de contrôler ses cris hystériques pour en ameuter le moins possible, mais c'était impossible. Cette peur vieille comme le monde l'incitait à fuir, à hurler, à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi; pour se sortir de ce merdier. Mais, en se rendant compte que son couteau ne faisait que toucher de l'air, ses forces la quittèrent à nouveau, et elle eu envie d'abandonner. De se laisser dévorer, et de repartir avec eux pour dévorer une autre pauvre fille comme elle, qui pensait pouvoir s'en sortir. Elle eu de rapides flash-back un peu comme dans les films, avant de se laisser tomber en avant, dans 'la gueule des zombies', attendant l'atroce douleur qui suivrait la morsure.

Mais elle ne l'a senti pas, ni la douleur, ni la morsure. Elle ne sentit aucune fièvre la rendre folle. Seulement des mains qui la retenaient. Seulement à ce moment là, elle remarqua qu'elle avait garder les yeux fermés. Et c'est en les ouvrant qu'elle eu la plus grosse surprise de ses deux derniers mois : cinq garçons -vivants- se tenaient devant elle, la dévisageant avec des yeux ronds, prêts à prendre leur jambes à leurs cous.

Ses bras retombèrent aussitôt -mais pas sa peur- et elle contempla le visage effrayé qui se tenait devant elle. Qui respirait. Qui avait des expressions- seulement une, à cet instant. Qui _vivait_. Le choc lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle ne pu s'empêcher de toucher le visage de l'inconnu. Quand sa peau chaude glissa sous ses doigts, elle se sentit comme revivre. Sa peur disparu, et tout ces maux s'envolèrent. Elle aurait décrit ça comme une renaissance.

- _Tu es vivant..._, murmura t-elle, en caressant le visage de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Tous étaient abasourdis, mais pas autant qu'elle. Depuis quand attendait-elle un miracle comme celui-la ? Depuis quand rêvait t-elle de revoir des personnes vivantes ? Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

- _Vous êtes tous vivants ! Oh mon dieu c'est incroyable... C'est un miracle ! _

Pour seule réponse, elle eut cinq visages complètement perdus tournés vers elle. Pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux de la voir ? Des survivants on en croise pas tout les jours. Que leurs réactions étaient étranges ! Ils avaient tous l'air de gringalet un peu paumé, elle allait sûrement leur sauver la vie. Toutes les fois ou elle s'était imaginé ce moment, elle s'était imaginé un accueil triomphal. Presque un banquet et un bal. Mais certainement pas _**ça**_.

Ne se préoccupant pas de silence de ces hôtes, elle continua :

- _C'est magnifique ! Mais comment vous avez fait ? _

- _Comment ça 'comment on a fait' ? Comment on a fait pour quoi ?_, répondit le bébé des cinq, le seul qui s'était remis de la petite scène précédente.

- _Pour survivre !_

Le ton d'évidence qui transperçait dans sa réponse les surpris tous -encore. Tous se jetèrent des regards perplexes, commençant de plus en plus à croire être en face d'une psychopathe.

- _Mais, de quoi tu parles ?_

Elle sentit comme un poids, un poids énorme, lui tomber dans l'estomac. Elle sonda leurs visages, mais elle ne vit aucune trace de plaisanterie; juste de la surprise et de la perplexité. ' _Non, c'est pas possible. Ils bluffent. Non..._ '

- _Vous déconnez ? Vous êtes pas au courant ?_

- _Au courant de quoi ?_, répliqua t-il, limite irrité.

Elle souffla, se rasseya sur le lit et les fixa d'un air grave.

- _Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, parce que ça va être long._


End file.
